Like We Used To
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Perdemos muchas cosas en la vida; por descuidos, por engaños, por miedo. Y eso lo sabe muy bien Ron Weasley. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando deba enfrentarse a Hermione? ¿Serán capaces de volver a verse las caras como antes?
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

Caminaba nerviosamente, mirando hacia el suelo y contemplando como sus pies aplastaban el pasto. Había pasado un año desde que se fue de Hogwarts y al mismo tiempo, de la Madriguera. Se mantenía en constante contacto con sus padres y luego de todo ese tiempo lejos de casa, al fin se disponía a regresar.

Tocó la puerta de manera ausente mientras ni siquiera sentía los latidos de su corazón.

Abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Ron!—su madre era quién lo recibía aquella tarde a punto de acabar, el sol ya se escondía lejano en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de variados colores.

Ron no hizo más que abrazar a su madre, de verdad la extrañaba muchísimo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan acogido y querido.

Entró a la casa y vio que absolutamente nada había cambiado, todos los muebles estaban donde siempre y no había atisbos de remodelaciones. Observaba todo con la mirada vacía, carente de brillo en los ojos.

Su padre bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso, encontrándose con su hijo.

— ¡Finalmente has regresado, Ronald!—le dio un fuerte abrazo, expresando en él cuanto lo había extrañado durante esos meses de ausencia.

—Siempre es bueno volver—le mostró una enorme sonrisa a sus padres, aunque por dentro, su lucidez no era la misma.

—Iré a prepararte algo de comida—Molly estaba entusiasmada con su regreso, y cruzó la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina.

—Ve a acomodar tus cosas—Arthur le dirigió una mirada amistosa a su hijo, señalando las maletas que acarreaba con él.

— A ver que tan cambiado está mi cuarto—trató de emplear un tono entusiasta, pero su esfuerzo fue totalmente en vano.

Su rostro lucía pensativo, y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto, una gran ansiedad se apoderaba de él. Una inmensa variedad de interrogantes e inquietudes se apoderaban de su mente, en un punto donde parecía que su razonamiento no lo aguantaría y su cabeza terminaría por estallar. Sabía que regresar a aquellos viejos lugares iba a tener algún efecto sobre él, pero jamás imaginó que sería para tanto.

De manera sigilosa, abrió la puerta.

Como si el paso de los días no hubiera significado nada, las cosas estaban tal como las había dejado el día que decidió empacar para salir de viaje. Suspiró y arrojó sus maletas en un rincón del cuarto. Fue a tenderse rápidamente a su cama, mirando el techo de madera como si estuviera contando las tablas que había en éste.

Sus hermanos no se encontraban en la madriguera, debido a que algunos compromisos estaban metidos de por medio, por lo que tendría que aguardar hasta la noche para completar la etapa del reencuentro familiar.

Se giró para posicionarse de lado, contemplando el cajón del velador que tenía a un costado. Con la mano temblorosa, lo abrió lentamente. Por una parte, esperaba que algo que había dejado ahí hace un año ya no se encontrara. Pero en el fondo, sabía que quería volver a verlo. Fue la segunda opción la ganadora, ya que al tantear el cajón con la mano, sintió la textura de aquel álbum de fotos que había dejado abandonado, lleno de recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

Lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose con la primera foto. Era él con una chica. Pero no era una muchacha cualquiera, no para él. Se trataba de la persona que le quitaba el aliento, aquella que inundaba sus pensamientos en las noches antes de dormir, aunque le costara reconocerlo. Era ese ser humano por él cual daba todo, sintiéndose capaz de exponer su propia vida con tal de resguardar la de ella. Por sobre todo, y tratándose de lo más difícil de admitir, era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

Hermione Granger sonreía en la foto junto a él. Los dos lucían muy felices y sus rostros irradiaban una alegría que era tan pura que incluso sintió una pena enorme. Esto, debido a que la fotografía no representaba su presente. Para nada.

Ella nunca había llegado a ser suya, nunca fueron nada. Aquel pensamiento dolía y lo desgarraba lentamente por dentro. Al ver que siete años de sus vidas se vieron reducidos a escombros, decidió emprender un largo viaje para escapar de aquellos tormentosos sucesos.

" ¿Fui sólo una broma para ti?". Recordar esa frase no solo le partía el corazón en más de dos pedazos, sino más bien en pequeñas piezas que se desmembraban lentamente, sintiendo cada punzada como si fuera una estocada directa. Por supuesto que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo no. Aún así, no pudo contestarle a Hermione cuando le gritó esa interrogante al ver como se marchaba.

Cerró el álbum de golpe, su masoquismo no podía ser peor. Intentó calmarse, pero volver a sentir esas cosas en carne propia hizo que su garganta se estrangulara y sus ojos se humedecieran. Aunque intentó frenar el recorrido de las lágrimas, éstas lograron salir sin mayor dificultad para descender por su mejilla.

Resultaba cruel la manera en que las cosas resultaban algunas veces. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, una de esas que sólo logran amargarle. Pero no podía negar su responsabilidad en todo. Como ser humano, sus defectos le jugaron en contra, dado que el orgullo terminó por destruir todo aquello por lo que había luchado. Los miedos habían conseguido quitarle sus anhelos y a pesar de haber visto lugares hermosos durante su largo trayecto, ya nada le parecía tan bello como el brillo de esos ojos castaños.

No se podía retroceder el tiempo, era una realidad que dolía, que costaba ser digerida. Ron deseaba poder volver atrás, a toda reversa.

* * *

En la noche, Ron se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, sin un orden coherente de pensamientos. Sus hermanos ya habían hecho acto de presencia y lo habían saludado con entusiasmo. Por su parte, Ron intentó mostrarse contento, pero le costaba.

Sabía que había algo que nublaba sus sonrisas.

Durante la cena que habían hecho para celebrar su regreso, se dedicó a contarle a su familia sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. La verdad era que no habían sido muchos, sino más bien instancias que se dieron durante sus viajes, además de los lugares que pudo conocer y que parecían sacados de una postal.

En un momento, mientras todos conversaban de temas aparte y él se quedaba pensativo, sintió que Ginny se aproximaba para hablarle.

—¿Cómo estás?—al observarla, notó su expresión inquieta.

—Excelente—sonrió para dar credibilidad a la mentira que ni él mismo creía.

—De verdad, Ron—su hermana parecía conocerlo bien.

Se quedó callado. Sabía que no había caso en seguir ocultando la verdad. Estaba destrozado, destruido, completamente desesperado. Una voz interna le recordaba a cada instante cosas que no le hacían bien, su mente le jugaba en contra e invocaba imágenes que sólo le inyectaban más dolor del que podía soportar.

Charlie le formuló una pregunta, y ahí se cortó abruptamente su conversación con Ginny.

En la soledad de su habitación, sus pensamientos estaban en un remolino insoportable, repitiéndose varias veces los mismos recuerdos. No se sentía capaz de volver a mirar el álbum de fotografías, porque con cada ilustración sentía que se le iba un extracto de corazón.

Las circunstancias cambiaban, a la vida a veces le gustaba tirar cartas al azar. Pasaban cosas buenas y cosas malas. Muchas veces, estás ultimas eran capaces de empañar todo tipo de alegrías. Ron sentía que, por más alegría que hubiera en sus recuerdos, había algo que hacía que la belleza de esa memoria se volviera un calvario, un golpe tan fuerte que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

No podía engañarse, extrañaba a la muchacha de cabello castaño, esa chica que lo cautivó con su inteligencia, su ternura, incluso con sus enojos. Sonrió al recordar las peleas estúpidas que tuvieron en los tiempos en que estaban en Hogwarts. No entendía cómo Harry pudo soportarlos durante tanto tiempo.

Un sonido en su puerta ahuyentó sus pensamientos. Observó con algo de sorpresa, no entendía quién podía ir a su habitación a las dos de la mañana. Se suponía que el resto de su familia estaba durmiendo.

—Adelante—Ron no sabía si tendría ánimos de hablar con alguien, pero no quería ser descortés.

La puerta se abrió, asomándose una silueta levemente iluminada por la luz del pasillo. Gracias a eso, Ron pudo reconocer a su hermana menor. Ginny se quedó unos instantes contemplando la oscuridad del cuarto de su hermano, dándose cuenta de que quizás no esperaba visitas.

—Perdona, Ron, no era mi intención molestarte—se cohibió.

—No, no hay problema—el pelirrojo sentía culpable—. Pasa.

—¡Lumos!—una luz plateada salió de la varita de Ginny, pudiendo ingresar al cuarto y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Ron intentó sonar casual.

—No tienes motivo para fingir conmigo, Ronald—Ginny sonaba algo más dura—. Es obvio que desde que llegaste no estás como siempre.

—¿Ah?—se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya, Ron—su hermana puso los ojos en blanco—. Incluso mamá y papá se dieron cuenta.

Ron apartó la vista de Ginny, observando nuevamente la oscuridad. Definitivamente era un asco para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Antes que todo, Harry me avisó que vendría a verte mañana.

—Ya lo sé—Ron se relajó ante el cambio de tema—. En la última lechuza que me envió me explicó por qué no pudo venir hoy.

A pesar del tiempo, nunca había dejado de lado a su mejor amigo. Sin importar donde estuviera, le mandaba alguna carta aunque hubiera sido para contarle el detalle más pequeño y miserable.

—¿Es por ella?—esa simple pregunta provocó que los latidos del corazón de Ron se desataran como un tambor.

—Por supuesto que no—sonó a la defensiva.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente, esperando alguna especie de confesión. Ron comenzó a perder la paciencia, asumía que todos en su familia sabían que Hermione ya no era un tema para él, no podía seguir siendo su foco de atención. Aunque lamentablemente, parecía que seguía siéndolo.

—No sé qué es de su vida—Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien—Ginny sonrió débilmente.

—Eso es bueno—no pudo creer ni una sola de sus palabras.

—¿Nunca más hablaron?—Ron comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y Ginny expresaba pesar en sus ojos—. Quizás esta podría ser una oportunidad…

—No lo creo—Ron sentía que el orgullo era más poderoso en él.

—No actúes como un niño pequeño, Ronald—Ginny estaba algo molesta—. Jamás es tarde para arreglar las cosas, al menos para intentar hablarlas.

—En mi caso, es bastante tarde—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes pedirnos ayuda a mí o a Harry, aún seguimos siendo amigos cercanos de ella.

—No importa—quería convencerse de que le daba igual—, gracias de todas formas.

—Para de pretender que no te interesa.

—Dios, Ginny, estás muy irritable hoy—no tenía ánimos de comenzar a pelear con su hermana.

—El que está irritable eres tú—contraatacó—. No me gusta verte tan apenado.

—Estoy muy bien—mintió.

—¿Lo ves? Es lo de siempre, nunca dices las cosas.

—Ginny, estoy cansado—no quería continuar con esa incómoda conversación—, vamos a dormir y continuemos hablando mañana.

—No—su hermana sonaba decidida—, me quedo aquí.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que no podría convencerla o hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que tendría que seguir soportando esa charla.

—Quiero que hables con ella, Ron. Las cosas entre ustedes quedaron muy mal.

—¿De qué serviría?—sintió una punzada atravesándole el corazón.

—Para que vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes. Sólo dejen las cosas claras, y olvídense de lo que ocurrió hace un año…

—Sabes que yo no lo puedo dejar atrás, Ginny—estaba resignado.

—Ron… debes continuar—le tomó suavemente la mano, en señal de apoyo.

—No puedo.

—Lamento ser yo la que te tiene que decir esto—sonaba repentinamente apenada—, pero ella está con alguien más.

La punzada que le había atravesado el corazón en un principio ahora se convertía en un potente cuchillo, el cual lo cercenaba y mutilaba con lentitud, con agonía.

—¿Con quién?—pretendía sonar indiferente al hecho, no quería comenzar a sufrir en presencia de Ginny.

—Con Krum—observó a su hermano con atención, esperando alguna reacción mala de su parte.

—Qué lindo—era un tono sarcástico—. Ahora sí que no vale la pena hablar las cosas.

—Ron… —intentaba razonar con él—La última vez que se vieron, pelearon a gritos y tú te fuiste. Fueron mejores amigos mucho tiempo, debe haber una manera de volver a eso.

—Ya no importa—se giró, dándole la espalda a Ginny—. De todas formas, no le va a interesar en lo más mínimo hablar conmigo, es mejor que desaparezca de su vida.

Un silencio se formó durante varios segundos, y sintió que Ginny se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Nox—la luz que alumbraba el cuarto desapareció y un portazo bastante marcado irrumpió la tranquilidad de esa noche.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, Ron se concedió la libertad masoquista de lanzarse al sufrimiento. Hermione ya había continuado con su vida, ya no eran ella y él. Ahora era ella y Krum. Ese pensamiento lo quemaba como ácido.

Todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, se vio reducido a escombros. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensarla, por qué simplemente no buscaba a otra persona. ¿Qué tenía de especial Hermione? Quizás su inteligencia, la manera brillante en que deducía las cosas, su terquedad al momento de pelear, esa manera en que fulminaba con la mirada cuando se enfurecía, esos ojos castaños que siempre delataban sus emociones…

Ron se sintió estúpido. Por supuesto que era única, la persona más especial que había entrado en su vida. Y la había perdido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cara a cara

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó con los ojos entumecidos. Apenas podía mover sus párpados, todo por culpa de las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Se sentía patético, siempre había sido uno de esos chicos que sostenía que jamás lloraría por una mujer, que no merecía la pena caer tan bajo.

Pero ahora sus palabras se volvieron en su contra, haciéndolo sufrir por la persona que menos esperaba, la única capaz de destrozarlo.

Al observar el reloj colgado en la pared de su habitación, pudo ver que eran las dos de la tarde. Había dormido bastante, y pensaba que su madre no había querido despertarlo al imaginar su cansancio.

Recordó que esa tarde tendría visita. Su mejor amigo haría acto de presencia, luego de un año sin verse las caras. Estaba ansioso, se preguntaba cómo estaría, aún sabiendo que no había cambiado demasiado. Pero una cosa era hablar con alguien por cartas, y otro asunto es hacerlo por persona. No iba a dejar que lo viera apenado, mucho menos por estupideces… Porque a fin de cuentas sus preocupaciones no eran más que tonterías… O al menos eso quería creer.

Estaba resignado, mentirse a sí mismo era el peor engaño que había tratado de armar, el que menos podía convencerlo.

Se acercó a su ventana y pudo observar los potentes rayos de sol que golpeaban toda la parte frontal de la madriguera, llegando hasta sus ojos y produciendo una sensación de irritación en estos.

Tal como estaba, bajó al primer piso, con la esperanza de que aún quedara algo del almuerzo. Solo por si sus hermanos se hubieran acordado de su presencia y hubieran decidido dejarle algo.

* * *

Ron estaba tendido sobre el sillón de la sala, con los ojos cerrados. Ante los ojos de cualquier persona, parecía que el pelirrojo estaba tomando una siesta. Pero lo cierto era que estaba pensando… varias ideas sin orden coherente pasaban por su cabeza. A fin de cuentas, todas las imágenes terminaban en un solo rostro, en una sola melena castaña. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, no comprendía si era la culpa o algo más… No, debía ser la culpa, todo después de la última vez que se vieron.

Reflexionaba sobre la proposición de Ginny. Tal vez… sí podría hablar con Hermione, pero de ahí a que llegaran a arreglarse, era algo bastante poco probable ante su razonamiento. Él y ella eran personas de galaxias distintas, que no parecían compatibilizar en absolutamente nada en lo que a decisiones se refiere.

Y sin embargo, la había querido. Se negaba a aceptar que seguía siendo parte de su presente, ella había continuado su vida y él tenía que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Justo en mitad de este pensamiento, sintió un fuerte estruendo en la chimenea. Se sobresaltó, enderezándose inmediatamente en el sofá. Respiró aliviado al ver a su mejor amigo, el cual venía con el rostro lleno de polvo y los lentes dislocados.

Harry se levantó rápidamente del suelo, definitivamente jamás se había acostumbrado del todo al mecanismo de los polvos flú. Al ver a Ron en el sofá, sonrió con entusiasmo y se aproximó a él con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Piensas saludarme en algún momento?

Ron caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba, abrazándolo con fuerza. Había pasado un año, pero sin embargo, era como si los meses no hubieran significado nada, que no se trataba más que de tiempo insignificante. Volvía a estar con su mejor amigo, como en los viejos tiempos. La emoción que lo embargaba era indescriptible, y junto con esto, venía agregada la nostalgia.

—Rayos, Ron—Harry lo observó detenidamente—, estás cambiado.

—Tú ni en la más mínima pizca—Ron sonrió, sintiendo que por primera vez no estaba fingiendo desde que había llegado a su casa.

—Qué cumplido—Harry respondió con sarcasmo.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el encuentro de los dos amigos. Ginny tenía una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada atenta a Harry. Él, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, no hizo más que acercarse rápidamente a ella para abrazarla. Al desarmar su abrazo, se quedaron observando con marcada alegría, por sobretodo, con amor.

Ron contempló la escena de reencuentro con algo de incomodidad. Desde hacia tiempo, le incomodaba de sobremanera estar cerca de las parejas. Tenían un ambiente tan atrapante y tan enamoradizo, que no podía evitar recordar ciertas cosas.

Para su suerte, apareció el resto de su familia en la sala, cortando de golpe el momento romántico.

Luego de la cena que organizó Molly para darle la bienvenida a Harry, él y Ron subieron al cuarto del pelirrojo para platicar sobre los acontecimientos de ese último año.

—Adivina—Harry abrió los ojos con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué cosa?—Ron lo miró con incomprensión.

—Voy a postularme como auror—Harry sonaba decidido y confiado.

—¿De verdad?—abrió ligeramente la boca debido a la impresión.

—Sí, he comenzando a entrenar desde hace unos meses, y espero estar listo—tomó su maleta para comenzar a desempacar, debido a que se quedaría tres días con los Weasley—. Los exámenes son en dos semanas.

—Eso es fantástico—comentó con algo de tristeza.

No era que no estuviera feliz por su amigo, pero recordó que su sueño hace mucho tiempo también era conseguir el título de Auror. Al ver a alguien más cumpliendo ese sueño, se preguntaba como habrían sido las cosas si se hubiera quedado y al menos lo hubiera intentado.

Harry percibió el tono apagado de Ron. Desde que había llegado a la madriguera, se pudo dar cuenta de que luego de un año, Ronald Weasley había cambiado. No sabía cuanto, pero sí se notaba con tan solo verlo. Ya ni siquiera tenía esos rasgos ingenuos que eran característicos de él en Hogwarts. Ahora parecía… triste. Y bastante.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Tenía ganas de hablar temas algo delicados con él, pero se frenó en seco al pensar en Hermione. Imaginaba que, luego de lo que ocurrió, ese no sería un tema de agrado para Ron. No quería llenarlo de tensiones, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pensó en alguna manera de distraerlo, suponiendo que no había salido desde que puso un pie de vuelta en su hogar. Meditó algunas opciones hasta que por fin llegó a una que estimaba conveniente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade?

Ron alzó su vista hacia su amigo, procesando lo que había dicho. Hace muchos años que ya no pisaba ese lugar. Se preguntaba como estaría todo, si seguiría siendo la misma atracción de siempre desde la batalla final. La curiosidad lo embargó, y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para despejarse.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—sonrió. Con eso no era necesario decir una afirmación directa.

* * *

Las personas caminaban por el pueblo de manera despreocupada, con las risas abundando en sus rostros. Ron observaba todo aquello, como si se tratara de la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. Había pasado mucho tiempo…

No pudo evitar recordar varias cosas. Las visitas que hacían él y sus compañeros en los tiempos de Hogwarts, las personas que lo acompañaban, una en especial… frenó su mente en seco.

Harry y él se sentaron en una banquita, contemplando a la gente pasar. Durante un buen rato, hablaron sobre los proyectos que tenían en mente. El ambiente tranquilo que los rodeaba era justamente lo que Ron necesitaba.

—¿Cómo te has sentido desde que llegaste?—Harry estaba serio. El pelirrojo comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Sabes que en doce meses pasan muchas cosas—agachó su vista, con mirada reflexiva—, pero todo ha estado muy bien… —no quería que sonara como la mentira que era.

—¿De verdad?—Harry parecía preocupado.

—De verdad—Ron intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin demasiado éxito.

Observó la vitrina de una de las tiendas que tenían cerca, no porque le interesara, sino que para tener la mente y vista fija en algo. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó de su ensoñación, contemplando a un grupo amplio de personas salir de la tienda.

Su corazón dejó de latir abruptamente, o al menos eso sintió. Una persona de cabello castaño iba entre ese gentío. Llevaba el cabello recogido, por lo que sus rulos no eran muy visibles. Ron sintió que estaba viendo una alucinación, una bastante real, donde Hermione estaba a punto de pasar frente a él, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su existencia.

La chica no iba sola.

Una persona delgada, de contextura fuerte y rostro hosco estaba a su lado, tomando su mano. Ron quería pegarse contra un vidrio y perder la conciencia. Con tan sólo haber imaginado a Viktor Krum al lado de Hermione sintió que su corazón sufría un dolor indescriptible. Al observarlos tan directamente, se daba cuenta de que era peor, mucho peor.

Creyó escuchar la voz de Harry, pero no comprendía lo que le decía. Sus palabras sonaban como un eco lejano en su inconsciente. Sólo podía observar esa escena, aunque le partiera el alma en pedazos, pequeños añicos del pasado.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el frente, desvaneciendo su sonrisa al reconocer a la persona de cabello rojo fuego que estaba con Harry.

Un año… y volvían a encontrarse.


	3. Capítulo 3: Transición

Al llegar a la madriguera, Ron subió las escaleras rápidamente, haciendo ver que no tenía ánimos de saludar. Se escuchó un portazo en el segundo piso y los Weasley se asomaron a la baranda para intentar procesar lo que había pasado.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada interrogatorio a Harry, que había cruzado la puerta unos segundos después de esa escena.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—la preocupación de Molly era evidente.

—Esto… —Harry se sentía nervioso al tener que explicarlo.

—Dilo y ya—Ginny se acercó a él, mirándolo con ansiedad.

—Es complicado—hizo una mueca.

—Vamos a hablar—Arthur hizo una seña para que su familia y Harry lo siguieran hasta la sala de estar, sentándose sobre los sofás.

Una vez reunidos todos, se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Harry comenzara con su historia.

—Bueno… —dirigió su mirada a sus manos mientras hacía musarañas—Ron y yo decidimos ir a Hogsmeade hoy, en verdad, fue una idea mía. Quería distraerlo, porque estos días lo he notado… triste.

—Es obvio —Ginny consideraba necesario recalcar el detalle.

—Entonces… cuando estábamos allá, no sentamos en unas bancas para hablar sobre diversas cosas, nada demasiado importante—Harry no sabía muy bien como narrar los siguientes acontecimientos—. Me di cuenta de que en un momento, Ron estaba mirando una tienda. Preferí no decirle nada, quizá meditaba sobre alguna cosa importante. Entonces noté que se quedó en blanco, sin siquiera respirar. Y me di cuenta de que… Hermione estaba ahí…

—¿AH?—las mujeres de la familia no pudieron evitar ese sonido, provocado por la impresión.

—Reaccioné de una manera algo similar al verla, pero más que nada, fue de espanto—Harry puso una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Qué paso después?—Arthur estaba intrigado.

—Se quedaron mirando… yo intentaba decirle a Ron que nos fuéramos, sabía que no le hacía bien verla…

—Dios—Ginny parecía conmocionada.

—No reaccionaba, y lo peor del caso es que Hermione estaba con Viktor.

Un silencio plagado de meditación se impuso durante unos segundos. Los Weasley ya se podían imaginar toda aquella escena, con las emociones incluidas.

—Eso explica mucho—Arthur alzó una ceja, pensativo.

—Con razón llegó así—Ginny hacía referencia a su impulsiva reacción.

—¿No se saludaron, verdad?—la señora Weasley sentía que su pregunta estaba de más, suponiendo la respuesta.

—No—Harry se entristeció un poco—. Hermione optó por irse por otra calle con Viktor, y Ron se frustró tanto que volvió acá por aparición. Por eso llegué más tarde.

—¿No pueden hablar con él?—Molly observó a su hija y a Harry.

—No es fácil, mamá—Ginny mostraba pesar en sus ojos—. Sabes como es Ron cuando se toca el tema de Hermione.

Ante eso, Molly no pudo decir nada. Desde lo que había ocurrido hace un año, tan sólo decir "Hermione" en presencia de su hijo era prohibido, pareciéndose a los tiempos en que el nombre de Voldemort no podía ser siquiera susurrado.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlo pensar… —Harry sabía que su mejor amigo no querría volver a referirse al encuentro de esa tarde - Debe tener la cabeza echa un caos.

—Ni que lo digas—Ginny no podía estar más de acuerdo—, creo que los pensamientos lo volverán loco.

* * *

Después de intentar descargar su ira al dar un portazo, Ron se dejó caer sobre su cama, rendido. Hubiese deseado saber que iba a ocurrir esa tarde, sólo para decirle que no a Harry en el momento en que lo invitó a Hogsmeade.

Jamás llegó a imaginar que volvería a verla. Apenas había cambiado en lo físico, a excepción de su cabello, que parecía estar más largo a pesar de llevarlo amarrado. Pero cuando se miraron a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy distinta a la que solía conocer. Lo miró con frialdad, y por sobre todo, con rencor. Es por eso que no se extrañó en el momento en que decidió marcharse con Viktor.

¿Qué seria de ella ahora? No cabía duda de que era una persona diferente, al menos para él. Se preguntaba si sería debido a su nueva relación.

Las ideas daban vueltas por la cabeza de Ron, sin poder dejarlo en paz. Tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, quería dormir sólo para poder sacársela de la cabeza. Las cosas habían terminado, eso era claro.

Esperaba nunca más volver a encontrarse con ella, pero sabía que siempre estaba ese lado que anhelaba más que nunca verla. Esa parte correspondía al Ron que intentaba dejar atrás, ese que amaba con cada fibra de su ser a Hermione. Ese era el Ronald Weasley que dejó escapar sus oportunidades, que se vio cegado por el temor y la inseguridad.

Intentaba cambiar, precisamente para dejar ese pasado atrás y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Pero no había manera de escapar de los recuerdos.

Se arrepentía de haber regresado, pero ya sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarse a varias cosas. De una u otra forma, Hermione siempre estaría con él, quizás no en presencia, pero sí en su corazón. Ese era el detalle que más dolía.

Un débil golpe en la puerta cortó sus pensamientos.

—¿Ron?—la voz de Ginny sonaba algo cohibida—¿Podemos pasar?

Asumía que cuando se refería a "podemos" hablaba de Harry y ella. Temía ser algo grosero con ellos, tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo. Intentó tranquilizarse, meditándolo durante unos segundos.

—Sí—desde que había visto a Hermione, no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento. Su voz sonaba increíblemente apagada y agonizante.

Su mejor amigo y su hermana abrieron la puerta, asomándose con precaución, como si se tratara de una especie de animal peligroso en cautiverio. Al comprobar su presencia, se acercaron a su cama, quedándose parados cerca de él.

—¿Más tranquilo?—Harry parecía elegir las frases con cuidado.

—No lo sé—Ron observaba el techo, sin expresar emociones en el rostro.

—Sé que es difícil—Ginny intentaba sonar comprensiva—, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ron, debes olvidarla.

—Lo sé—ya no tenía fundamento negar sus sentimientos por Hermione.

A pesar de los meses, semanas, días, horas… Jamás la había olvidado. Sin importar el lugar donde estuviera, siempre veía su rostro, y la imaginaba a su lado. En sus sueños, podía sentirla entre sus brazos. Una sensación enorme de dicha lo embargaba hasta que se daba cuenta de que todo era mentira, que la realidad no resultaba tan hermosa.

Pero las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas. Y no tenía ningún objeto para retroceder el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?—sabía que Ginny había cambiado abruptamente el tema al verlo sumido en sus meditaciones.

—No, gracias—era extraño verlo rechazando un plato de comida.

La pareja se miró, denotando tristeza en sus ojos. Parecían nerviosos.

—Esto, Ron… —quitó su mirada del techo al notar que Harry estaba a punto de decirle algo que parecía importante—Hoy nos llegó una lechuza de parte de Luna… Nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños—ante la mirada ausente de su amigo, optó por continuar su explicación—. A _Todos._

—_¿Todos?_—se asustó por el tono empleado en esa palabra.

—Nosotros… y sabes quien más.

Con eso, ya no era necesario decir nada más.

—Yo no voy—Ron no estaba dispuesto a someterse a ese suplicio.

—Anda, Ron—Ginny sonó suplicante—. Es un cumpleaños, ni siquiera creo que tengan que estar cerca.

—No puedo volver a verla—el sólo pensarlo lo volvía demente.

—Por favor—Harry se sumó a las suplicas—. Hazlo por los demás, por Luna. Le encantaría que estuviéramos ahí.

—No lo sé… —el revoltijo de dudas le hacía difícil pensar con claridad.

—Piénsalo—Ginny le tomó la mano a Harry, y ambos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente.

—No pierdes nada con ir, Ron—fue la última frase de Harry antes de desaparecer por la puerta con su novia.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Ron se dio cuenta de que una oscuridad total embargaba el espacio de su habitación. Parecía ser que el cielo afuera había conseguido eclipsar totalmente la luna, ya que ni siquiera los débiles rayos plateados de esta lograban colarse a través de las rendijas de las cortinas torpemente cerradas.

Ron se giró sobre la cama, sin verdaderas intenciones de volver a dormir. Había soñado que Hermione le arrojaba platos, con deliberada intención de herirlo de gravedad. Ron intentaba esquivarlos, trataba de razonar con ella a gritos, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

Lo peor de todo era que aquellas visiones le recordaban a algo muy parecido que había ocurrido en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Y en esa misma ocasión, también habían estado separados por alguien.

Sus pensamientos se ensombrecieron. Se dio cuenta de que extrañaba los tiempos en Hogwarts, los tiempos donde la peor preocupación que todos tenían eran las tareas y los exámenes. Quería volver a tener once años.

Parecía que a medida que habían comenzado a crecer, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar y a complicarse. Conocieron el dolor, la maldad, el sufrimiento, la muerte… Y a esas alturas de su vida, conocía mejor que nadie la pérdida.

Aún mantenía vivo en su recuerdo el funeral de Fred. Podía ver claramente los rostros de su padre y su madre, oscurecidos por la tristeza. En ese instante, no existía brillo en sus ojos, como si los mismísimos dementores hubiesen atacado. Ni siquiera se quería detener en las expresiones de sus hermanos, ya que eran más de lo mismo e inclusive, peor. Sus padres habían hecho lo posible por mantenerse firmes durante todo el funeral, pero el resto de los Weasley simplemente no pudieron lidiar con sus emociones. Durante toda la ceremonia, él estuvo al lado de George.

Parecía irónico ver como habían resultado las cosas desde la batalla final. Además de perder a su hermano, había perdido a alguien más.

Su mejor amiga.

Se levantó abruptamente, desesperado por hacer algo para mantener ocupada su mente. Podía ser incluso la actividad más inservible, pero necesitaba despejarse para no pensar…

Era aceptable pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en ella.

Agarró rápidamente su bata y su varita, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente y corroborando que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores. Debía de ser bastante tarde, ya que todos parecían estar durmiendo.

—Lumos—murmuró en voz baja.

La luz plateada de la punta de su varita logró guiarlo a través de su hogar, hasta que descendió lentamente las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Se dio cuenta entonces de cuanta hambre tenía. Desde que había llegado de Hogsmeade, se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación, como si se tratara de un confinamiento solitario que le resultaba necesario para refugiarse de la situación.

Cuando, de manera esperanzada, buscaba comida dentro de algún caldero, notó un sobre que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la ventana. Claramente, había sido leído con anterioridad, a juzgar por sus arrugas y rasgaduras.

Ron lo tomó aceleradamente, impulsado por la curiosidad y la sospecha. Al leer la primera línea se pudo dar cuenta de qué se trataba.

_Querida señora Weasley:_

_Ha pasado algún tiempo desde nuestro último contacto, pero espero que esta invitación sirva como muestra de que no los he dejado de lado.__  
__Estoy bastante feliz de invitarlos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Se realizará este treinta y uno de Agosto, en mi hogar (ustedes ya saben como llegar), a las ocho de la tarde. Por supuesto, toda su familia - junto con Harry - está incluida en el plan.__  
__De verdad, apreciaría mucho que pudieran venir. Hace tiempo que no sé de ustedes y esta sería una oportunidad perfecta._

_Los extraña de corazón,__  
__Luna Lovegood._

Eso significaba que la fiesta era tan solo en un día. Ron no sabía como conseguiría prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Se sentía muy egoísta, sabía que Luna en serio debía de extrañarlos y la alegría mucho si es que iba.

Pero no estaba seguro de nada…

Dentro de aquél torbellino de sentimientos, pudo distinguir claramente la vergüenza. No podía creer que buscaba excusas con tal de no volver siquiera a divisar su rostro. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cobarde, pero era como si ella lo debilitara sin importar que hiciera por impedirlo.

_Patético_, pensó con amargura. Tenía orgullo, siempre lo había tenido, y no podía dejar que una persona como cualquier otra llegara a pisotearlo. _Pero es que no se trata de cualquier persona_, razonó una fastidiosa voz en su cabeza.

Y entonces, escuchó un crujido en la escalera. De manera alterada, apuntó la luz de su varita hacia el lugar donde había provenido el ruido.

Se encontró con el rostro exaltado de su mejor amigo, el cual parecía estar asustado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Calma, Ron, no muerdo—parecía temeroso de que el aludido le lanzara un hechizo, víctima del susto repentino.

Ron suspiró con tranquilidad y dejó de apuntar a Harry con su varita.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?—preguntó Ron con marcada extrañeza.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti—sin inmutarse, Harry se dirigió a la alacena, de la cual sacó dos vasos de vidrio—. Son las seis de la mañana, Ron, siempre me despierto a esta hora para ir a las lecciones de auror.

Ron procesó con algo de lentitud cada pieza de información. Sospechaba que el sueño estaba haciendo aparición en su mente, nublándola. Aún faltaba más de una hora para que amaneciera, así que el exterior se veía completamente poblado de la cortina negra de la noche. Y por otra parte, una pequeña punzada de envidia le pinchó con fuerza su interior. Hubiese deseado haber dicho lo mismo que Harry. Que se preparaba para ir a sus lecciones de auror…

Pero sabía que no era más que un sueño inalcanzable.

—Eh, Ron, ¿sigues aquí?—no sabía en que momento Harry se había parado frente a él, moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos, en afán de hacerlo reaccionar. Ron pestañeó fuerte y asintió.

—Sí, es el sueño—argumentó sin mucho entusiasmo. No entendía por qué desde que se había levantado no había parado de pensar. Era algo que lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿No tienes hambre?—Harry bebía un líquido que emitía un olor amargo y fuerte. Ron lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Codé otra vez, Harry?

—Café—corrigió Harry con suavidad—. Es algo adictivo.

—Ya veo.

—Anda, come algo de lo que hay en la mesa—Harry movió la cabeza en dirección al mueble, y Ron por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había tostadas servidas en un plato. Imaginaba que Harry había notado que estaba hambriento.

—Gracias—Ron comenzó a devorar sus tostadas sin mayor demora.

—No hay de qué, era obvio que debías estar hambriento al no haber cenado la noche anterior.

Durante unos instantes, no hubo otro ruido que el de las tostadas siendo trituradas en la boca de Ron. El pelirrojo sentía que al fin había logrado prohibir la entrada de pensamientos incómodos dentro de su cabeza.

Pero no contaba con que esa dicha no dudaría mucho.

—¿Ron?—Harry parecía meditar con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué?—Ron estaba temeroso de lo que fuera que pasara por la mente de Harry en ese instante.

—Esto… ¿Tú has vuelto a pensar… en el asunto del cumpleaños de Luna?

Ron casi se atraganta con el resto de tostada que estaba pasando por su garganta. Tragó con dificultad.

—No, no lo he pensado—optó por contestar con sinceridad.

—Sé que es tu elección, pero… Yo te recomendaría que fueras.

—¿Para qué, Harry?—Ron se entristeció ante la perspectiva que le esperaba al día siguiente.

—No tienes que dejar que una sola persona aniquile tu vida, ¿sabes?—Harry no parecía estar enojado, más bien sonaba pacífico.

—Ya lo sé—Ron suspiró—. Es que me da miedo qué pueda ocurrir.

—Mira…—Harry se sentó frente a él—No creo que comience a gritarte frente a toda esa gente, conozco a Hermione y sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco es necesario que la saludes… No creo que conozcamos a todas las personas que van, porque algunos fueron compañeros de Luna en Ravenclaw…

—No lo sé, Harry—Ron puso su cabeza entre las manos, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Sólo te digo esto, la única opción que tienes es ignorarla. Y con tantas personas en un mismo lugar es mucho más fácil.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Tú y Ginny siguen siendo sus amigos…

—No tienes que venir con nosotros, puedes quedarte con alguien más…

—No estoy seguro…—Ron continuaba plagado de dudas existenciales. Lo peor de todo era ver que todo giraba alrededor de una persona.

—Ya tengo que irme, Ron, pero ese es el consejo que puedo darte—Harry le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación—. Ahora, te toca decidir a ti.

Y sin más, se puso de pie y desapareció, dejando a Ron incluso más confundido e inquieto de lo que ya estaba.


End file.
